calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Gisia mohammadi pocasting
PODCASTING Podcasting is the creation and distribution of amateur radio, plain and simple. And it's the distribution piece of this that's important, because although we've been able to do digital audio for some time now, getting a lot of people to listen to it hasn't been very easy. Now it is. Many podcasts are presented by normal, everyday people just talking about things that interest them-with a bit of music mixed in. Others are more serious and focused in content, offering up the latest interesting news on a particular topic interviews with interesting people, or recordings of interesting keynotes and presentations. And these days, most news programs, like Meet the Press and 60 Minutes, and many radio shows like Fresh Air from NPR are also offered up as podcasts so you can take them with you and listen to them whenever you like. The main advantage of podcasting is the simplicity that it offers to learners. Listeners are no longer constrained by time and space with regard to their learning. Podcasting affords''' iPods''' and other mobile audio players a double life: a usefulness for both entertainment and education. Here's what you need to create a basic podcast: a digital audio recorder that can create an MP3 file, some space on a server to host the file, a blog, that can create an MP3 file, some space on a server to host the file, a blog, and something to say. That's it. That's part of why the number of new podcasts out there continues to explode. The other part of the quick success of podcasting comes from the fact that not only are they easy to create, they are easy to consume as well. And that's because of RSS. Just like it allows people to subscribe to your Weblog, RSS allows people to subscribe to your podcast. And just like new blog content shows up in your aggregator whenever it's posted, new podcasts show up in your MP3 player whenever they are created. So who is podcasting? Mostly, it's people from all different walks of life with all sorts of interests. The best place to start your podcasting indoctrination is to take some time to listen to a few shows. But be prepared: This is not the highly polished, professional radio you might be used to. Cracks and pops, obscure music, and "urns" and "ahs" are all a part of the podcast genre. PODCASTS AND SCHOOLS One way to get into the flow of education related podcasting is to visit the Education Podcast Network which lists nearly 1 ,000 different education-related shows. Not only is there a growing directory of educators who are doing personal podcasets there are links to suggested classroom uses broken down both by grade level and subject. . In general, radio broadcasting is now a reality for the vast majority of schools that can't afford radio stations. About $ 100 and an Internet connection is all you need to start doing regular radio shows with your students. Podcasting is yet another way for them to be creating and contributing ideas to a large conversation, and it's a way of archiving that contribution for future audiences to use. Social studies teachers could have their students do oral histories, interviews, or reenactments of historical events. Science teachers could have students narrate labs or dissections or experiments to record their processes. Music teachers could record weekly recitals or special events as podcasts. teachers could record important parts of what they do in the classroom that can then be archived to the class Weblog and used by students who may have missed the class or just want a refresher on what happened. the key to turning your or your students' recordings into podcasts is to publish them. That's what the Read/Write Web is all about being able to share what you create with others. Podcasts for Student There are many uses for podcasting for the classroom. They can be used to convey instructional information from the teacher or trainer, motivational stories, and auditory case studies. Podcasts can also be used by the learners as artifacts and evidence of learning. Podcasts can also be used as a means of self-reflection on the learning processes or products. Podcasts for Teachers Podcasting can be a tool for teachers or administrators to communicate with parents and the wider community about curriculum plans and content, student assignments and other information. GET TING S TARTED WITH PODCASTING First, you need a way to record digital audio. If you don't have a computer that has a microphone built into the monitor (like most laptops these days) you can do this by plugging a microphone into your computer to record, or by recording directly onto some MP3 players. If you have a second generation iTouch, you can use the QuickVoice Recorder app from the iTunes app store. These are great for doing mobile recordings, like on field trips or while driving. Take some time to experiment, record, and listen to see what kind of quality you can get and whether or not it suits your needs. And you'll also need to learn how to get the recordings off of your player and onto your computer. Depending on what type of portable recorder you use, you can use iTunes or Windows Media Player to do this when you attach your player. One other way to capture audio content for podcast is to use the free Internet telephone service Skype to record interviews with people from around the world. In fact, you can hold and record conference calls of up to five people. When you've finished the talking part of your podcast, you might want to do a little editing and production. Using Audacity, you can easily edit out all of the "urns" and "ahs," unless of course you find they add charm to you show. Even better, you can use Audacity to add intro or transition music to your work. After you have saved the music files to your computer, use the "Import Audio" feature under the Project section in Audacity to start editing and mixing. Start with your own recording. Press the play button to start listening, and then use the "Selection Tool" (the icon that looks like an [ in the upper left-hand corner) to drag over the parts of the file that you want to edit out, and hit delete. When you've finished with that, import your music track the same way and then line up the timing between the tracks by using the "Time Shift Tool". But even if you for some reason can't use that server, there are alternatives. The first is archive.org, which "provides free storage and free bandwidth for your videos, audio files, photos, text or software. Forever. No catches." Just sign up for a free account and upload your MP3 using their easy process. Wherever you put it, you use the unique URL that is assigned to the file to create a direct link to it in your blog or Web site. The other way to get your file on the Internet is through the blog software that you use. Most popular blog software such as Word Press now have automatic support for "enclosures" like MP3s. in this case, it means that people (students) who want to listen to the audiocasts you've created can do so by simply subscribing to the RSS feed of your blog. With Blogger, this is a bit more complicated, but there is a great video on YouTube from the Blogger Help group that should get you up and running. Now, if all of this still seems like too much work, you might want to check out a couple of Web-based podcasting services that make things even easier. Create an account at Podomatic, and once you are logged in, click on the "My Podcast" link. Then click on "Post an Episode," and on the next page, fill out the basic information in the form and then click "Record" at the bottom. Podomatic will find your microphone, and once it does, you can record your podcast directly onto its server. social bookmarking for education A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents. Social bookmarking, as many of you know, basically means being able to easily save the url addresses of specific sites you’re looking at and want to revisit, and then being able to share those with others. For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example,' Delicious' could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. ' RISAL' (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level . Sqworl is an easy way for English Language Learner students to bookmark thumbnail images (and their related links) of sites they’re interested in. ' 'Imgur is a super-simple photo-sharing site that you can use to upload photos or insert image url addresses. It can come in particularly handy in the classroom because of it’s ease in creating albums where you can title individual photos and write captions — all without registering. Students can categorize photos and describe them. It’s not a social bookmarking site for webpages but, because of its ability to do the same thing with photos, I decided to put it on this list. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries.